


Why Wouldn't we?

by skinsuit



Series: Hate fuck in space [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren cries when he cums, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, The Last Jedi Spoilers, established relationship if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Hux goes back to his quarters to angry cry at the latest development, but guess who is in shower eager for some action? The same guy who makes want to angry cry: Kylo Ren.





	Why Wouldn't we?

Hux returned to his quarters, shaken and angry. How dare Ren!? Yet, what scared he knew the man wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, despite everything. Anger, fear and exhaustion swirled inside him, as he slumped down into the nearest chair and took off his bulky coat. He put his face in his hands. Then he heard a distant sound of water running. Who was using his shower?! He had his suspicions, but after today no. Why would he?

_‘Why wouldn’t I?”_

The image of that fucker’s naked and perfect body under the jet of water sprang into his mind, prickling the lust inside of him.

_‘Get out my head, Ren.’_

_‘No.’_

Hux decided to face his new supreme leader in person. Cold anger and lust filled him walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, the shower had an doorless design it was just a spout on the ceiling with water spraying over the occupant and onto the strip of grey tiles below. Kylo Ren stood under the jet of water, starring out Hux, his long black hair wet and dripping, the water glimmering off his pale, well muscled body. He smiled slightly when Hux appeared in the door frame.

“We’re going to fuck,” Kylo Ren said in that flat affect monotone voice of his.

“We are? I thought you were done with me after today, supreme leader,” Hux said coldly.

“We always do, you want me,” Ren said. “I can feel your arousal.”

“That’s as may be, but how do I know I can trust you?” Hux asked.

“You don’t, you never could,” Ren said.

Hux looked at him steadily calculations running through his head and smiled “After today, I think will enjoy this. You’re arse needs a good hard pounding.”

Ren smiled slightly. Hux undressed in a fussy manner, taking his time, folding each part of uniform neatly. and piling far away from the water.

He was much less imposing out his uniform, scrawny and boney and freckle-y. But it didn’t matter, he allowed himself to smile as he joined Ren in the shower. They kissed once, roughly and coldly

“Bend over supreme leader,” Hux said.

Kylo did so willingly almost pliantly, Hux had often wondered how long Kylo Ren had been doing this since it came so easily to him. The grunt aren't Ren gave when he pushed his cock into Ren’s tight and waiting hole was worth it. He reached around and took hold of Ren’s tumescent cock. He started a harsh rhythm thrusting and stroking away and let rage over take him. It felt so good to be inside this fucker’s tight asshole to hear the grunts and stifled moans he made as Hux plunged fast and hard in and out of his hole. He kept up a furious pace, not showing any mercy or letting up, all he and to think of was how Ren was in charge, Ren was the supreme leader, how he, Hux now had to listen to Ren on pain of death, and how awful that was. He leaned over and bit down on the nape of Ren’s neck, and to his immense satisfaction heard a stifled yelp, Ren was to consumed by act to use any force powers now.Yet the lights were flickering and the water sputtering which meant Ren was getting close. Typical! HE. NEVER. THOUGHT . OF ANYONE. ELSE. Hux punctuated each thought with a deep and mercilessly shove of his cock. The lights burst as Ren came messily into Hux’s ,whilst softly crying. He always cried when he came. In the darkness Hux kept going, Ren was NOT going to rob him of his orgasm. He contented keeping up the pace, ignoring Ren’s jizzum soaked softening cock in his hand and the other man’s continued whimpering as the pleasure was overwhelming the shower came on again , cold and miserable. But Hux was so close, he tore off the skin he was still biting down on, making the shower gush faster and heavier, hearing the yelp Ren made, almost got him over the edge, but no….

He pulled out.

“On your knees.”

Ren was not happy but did it, almost mechanically. Hux stroked his own erection furiously with one hand and with he other he reached for Ren’s mouth which was open, he ran a finger around those full lips opening them. And then as it hit he came spraying into Ren’s open mouth.

Hux now bent over truly exhausted and slumped away. Ren licked his lips and swallowed.

 

“13.”

“What?”

“You were wondering how long, I’ve been doing this, since I was 13.”

“Me too.”

There was silence and they looked at each other for a moment..

“I’m going to get dressed and leave. Don’t tell anyone.”

"Have I ever, Ren?”


End file.
